Revenge
by JC-457
Summary: Jadis was so called 'destroyed' when Edmund shattered the wall of ice, but what if that was just an image, a hollow object... The Pevensies need to watch out, for a new danger is looming on the horizon and one of them will not live to see it through.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Far away, in the iciest and most desolate part of Narnia, where no creature dared to venture, the reason being those who entered rarely came out alive. The icy blue light of the glacier lit up the creature's face. If you looked at her casually she seemed like a normal and unusually beautiful lady, but if you looked closer you would observe that her face was too cruel, too twisted and evil to be human. Her face was icy pale, her silver robes and polar bear fur mantle made her seem as white as salt. She folded her long, slender fingers bejeweled with heavy diamond rings and observed the cowering figure before her. "What is it you want vermin? Be quick about it fool, I have better things to do." She said, looking down at it from her ice throne.

"M-my Queen, A-Aslan is back, and so are the Kings and Q-Queens of old, y-your Majesty Queen Jadis." The creature squeaked. "WHAT?" she roared, leaping up from her throne. The creature squealed in terror, leaping back, it was a fox, a talking fox. Queen Jadis seemed to regain her composure; she straightened up and smiled, a creepy, cajoling smile, "Now, where are they?" she asked. "I-in Cair P-Paravel milady." The fox said warily, suspicious at her sudden change of demeanor. Queen Jadis turned, she slyly slid her wand out from her robes, advancing swiftly, and she pierced the fox's torso with the deadly point, with a loud cry, instantly turning it into stone. "Take it away." She ordered. Bowing low, her servants, mainly dwarves, picked up the pitiful creature and carried it away. "Maud!" She yelled. "How could they have returned? Our network of spies tell me they cannot." She snarled. Maud bowed low, not very easily, him being a Minotaur. "My Queen, the information is correct, they cannot, but somehow, they have. Do I have your Majesty's permission to get rid of them?" Queen Jadis smirked, "You do. Use whatever means possible to get rid of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve. _I _will take care of that pitiful cat." She commanded. "Yes My Queen." Maud uttered, head still bowed, "Go forth and kill them. But do not come back without killing them on the pain of death!" She decreed. "Yes My Queen." Maud bowed and backed swiftly out of the room.

Meanwhile, in Cair Paravel, laughter and music wafted from the wide-open windows, Susan and Peter romped around the ballroom, twirling and laughing, having the time of their lives celebrating their triumphant return. Lucy and Edmund were playing their own games with the Narnian children, showing them the playing cards from England, smiling at their astonished and admiring faces. Caspian sat at the table, watching Susan pirouette around the ballroom with Peter in time to the lively music dreamily. He sighed. Everything about her seemed perfect, so unusual, but still perfect. Her lovely russet hair that fell back around her shoulders in perfect waves, her white pearl-like teeth, her rosy lips, her fair complexion and her gorgeous smile.

"My King, Lady Jane is here to-" Caspian waved him away impatiently, annoyed at the interruption. He momentarily lost sight of Susan amid the dancers. He turned away when Lucy slid into the seat next to him. She suddenly asked bluntly, "Are you in love with her?" Caspian was caught off guard, "W-What?" He asked, face burning. "Susan I mean, are you in love with her?" she asked again. "Well, I have always admired her for her skills and- All right all right, I am." He admitted, realising that his lies were too obvious. Lucy nodded sympathetically, "I see, do you want me to tell her for you?" she asked kindly. "No! No thanks." Caspian spluttered, choking on his sip of wine. "Well at least ask her to dance. You've been watching her for the past two hours. Just ask unless of course, you want me to help you?" Lucy asked innocently. "No way. Never gonna' happen. Fine I'll ask her. I'll just wait for this dance to end. Okay?" He asked. "Sure." Lucy said and folded her arms, observing him, not letting him out of her sight.

Peter swung her around and set her gently onto her feet, grinning at each other, Susan curtsied and Peter bowed, they laughed and walked back together. Lucy mouthed at Caspian, "Go! Or I'll tell!" Caspian stepped down from the high table to Susan, he tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a gold goblet filled with ice-cold mead. "Thank you." Susan said, smiling at him. Caspian blurted out, "Would you like to dance with me?" He felt like he had just received an electric shock when she smiled and said, "Sure." He led her out onto the dance floor, heart thumping like mad. They twirled around the ballroom gracefully, talking casually. Strangely enough, Caspian felt wonderfully at ease with her, forgetting the normal awkwardness between teenagers of the opposite gender. After the dance ended, they sat down at the high table and spent the rest of the evening in each other's company.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Maud stood watching from the shadows, taking in the scene, cooking up a plan. He muttered a few words, his huge and hairy body shone a luminous, evil green, and he started to shrink rapidly, becoming small and peaky, all his extra hair seemed to shoot back into his body, his horns retracted into his skull, his hooves were replaced by human feet. When all the changes had finally been made, he assumed the appearance of a man, one of the trusted menservants in Cair Paravel who had been kidnapped and murdered by Queen Jadis' immense and cunningly hidden spy network. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed a tray laden with heavy goblets, he sprinkled a pinch of some white powder into one of the goblets, and the liquid momentarily frothed and hissed and turned a vivid, poisonous blue before returning to its former amber. He crept off to Queen Susan's room and placed the goblet on their bedside table, giving it the appearance of an innocent bedtime drink.

Peter took her aside at the end of the evening, "Susan, an envoy from Milatan has arrived, and I have arranged a meeting with him tomorrow. Be in the hall by nine tomorrow morning." He whispered. Susan nodded, "Alright. Goodnight Peter. See you tomorrow morning." She replied, giving him a small dazed smile before she turned and crept back to her room. When she returned to her room, she found a cup on her bedside table, Susan was about to drink when her instinct told her not to. She threw the whole cup into the fireplace where it hissed among the embers. She set in on the table and climbed into bed. Susan lay awake for quite some time, pondering her choices, finally falling asleep when the first tints of gold appeared on the dull grey horizon. She dressed elegantly in a royal blue gown embroidered with gold thread and with an underskirt of white damask. She wore it with her two pearl necklaces and her jeweled rings. With the diamond studded flower diadem, she looked stunning, the very image of a perfect and beautiful Queen.

She entered the hallway and sat down on her ornate throne in between Peter's and Caspian's. Peter greeted her as she sat down. "Had a nice sleep Sue?" He asked. "Dreadful." Susan said, "Didn't sleep a wink." She grinned at Caspian and turned away to talk to Peter. The doors swung open and the envoy from Milatan strode in. "Ah, Monsieur Renee, how lovely it is to see you." Peter stood up and said. Monsieur Renee bowed low, "Good day your Graces, it pleases me to inform you that my Master, the Emperor of Milatan, has asked me to invite you to stay in his country for the two months. Also, he wishes to propose marriage to either of the two Queens, (Caspian choked on his glass of champagne) but until he meets them, no negotiations will begin. Will your Majesties choose to accept?" He inquired. Susan kept her face straight but she was reluctant to go, especially if the purpose was to get her a husband. Peter said, "Monsieur Renee, please give us a moment to discuss this." Monsieur Renee bowed again and retreated out of the room. "So, what do you think?" Peter asked all of them. Caspian struggled to keep his cool, "I think that we should consider this carefully before we decide, we have to meet the Emperor first don't we?" He reasoned. Peter nodded slowly, accepting his opinion, "What about you Su? What do you say? Shall we accept?" Susan said slowly, "I agree with Caspian (Caspian's heart gave a huge leap.), for I am in no rush to get married and I am sure that Lucy isn't either." Lucy nodded fervently, "I'm really in no rush." She said. Edmund cut in, "I've always wanted to see Milatan-" But after Lucy, Susan and Caspian looked at him disgustedly; he stopped and assumed the expression of pure remorse and regret.

"So that's it then. We're going aren't we?" Peter said brightly. Susan, Lucy and Caspian glowered at Edmund, blaming him for their trip. "Thanks a lot Ed." Lucy muttered. "Escort Monsieur Renee in here, please." Peter ordered. Monsieur Renee came in, bowing as he did so. "We have decided to accept your Master's generous offer Monsieur Renee; we shall be leaving next week on the Splendour Hyaline. Expect us there by early May. Good Day." Peter said. Monsieur Renee bowed and backed out of the room, barely hiding his smirk. Susan slumped down in her throne, Lucy sighed loudly, Edmund twiddled his thumbs, and Caspian buried his face in his hands. Peter seemed undaunted; on the contrary he clapped his hands and ordered the servants to ready the Splendour Hyaline for the long voyage ahead. However, as he left the room, Maud crept out of the shadows, concealing a dagger in the folds of his cloak. He followed Peter to his around, ready to strike; he flung the dagger at his head, willing it not to miss. The golden specks in the air whirled faster and faster, forming the roaring head of a lion. The dagger seemed to stop in midair, slowly turning around, shooting like a bullet towards Maud, leaving Peter unharmed. The dagger plunged into Maud's arm, creating a deep gash and sent blood spurting over his clothes. Cursing, Maud dashed away just as Peter turned at the sound.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

The_ Splendour Hyaline_ was magnificent, with its smooth painted stern, the pure ebony hull, the exquisite scarlet and gold sails, and the lovely mermaid figurine, so serene and tranquil, the ship it stood out wonderfully like a ruby against the clear aquamarine water. The dock was bustling with activity, the loud shouts of the crewmen and the grinding of the supplies against the jetty. Susan stood on board, enjoying the cool caress of the sea breeze brush against her face. Caspian stood watching her from the cabin window, sighing, watching Susan smile and toss her head of rich russet curls. The five Kings and Queens stand proudly on the deck and wave goodbye to the cheering and waving Narnians standing on the shore until they were like pinpricks of colour against the milky white of the sandy beach. Peter and Susan stood, arm in arm and laughing, on the deck, enjoying the fresh ocean breeze. Caspian took sneaky glances at her out of the corner of his eye, envying Peter for being able to embrace Susan.

Suddenly, a swarm of black feathered arrows flew towards them, one embedding itself in the cabin door and leaving a deep cut on Edmund's cheek. Another severed a lock of Lucy's hair, one slashed Susan's shoulder. The arrow that whizzed towards Caspian glanced off sharply when it hit his breastplate. One arrow flew narrowly over Peter's head, lifting his hair as it passed. The rest of the arrows were driven into the solid wood of the ship's cabin. Several things happened at once, the centaurs and fauns drew their swords, and stood alert, trying to find the source of the arrows. Lucy screamed, she and Edmund collapsed, shaking. He rubbed at the sticky blood on his cheek, wincing with pain. Susan clutched at the shoulder of her once periwinkle gown now scarlet with blood, gasping. Peter was as white as salt but managed to stay standing, Caspian placed his hand on the spot where the arrow had bounced off, palms sweating. He regained his composure and rushed to Susan, lifting her up and carrying her into the cabin bunk, Lucy recovered long enough to get her cordial and she dripped a few drops into Susan's mouth. Susan sat up, pale and wan.

"Thanks a lot Lucy, I owe you." She muttered, feeling her shoulder tenderly.

Lucy smiled weakly and hurried to Edmund and dripped a drop of the cordial into his mouth. The cheek resealed itself, leaving only the dried blood crusted over his cheek. Lucy then rushed into Peter's arms, shuddering uncontrollably.

In the dark depths of one of the cabins on the _Splendour Hyaline_, Maud stood in front of a mirror showing the leering face of Jadis, he bowed,

"My Queen, I have succeeded in impersonating and killing one of the most trusted menservants in Cair Paravel. I am now on the _Splendour Hyaline_, heading towards Milatan to meet the Emperor who has made a marriage proposal to either of the Queens, he has yet to choose which. I have also succeeded in injuring the Kings and Queens with _poisoned _arrows. They are shaken and doubtful. I plan to assassinate them one by one. The rumours about Aslan are untrue; he has not been seen or heard yet."

He said. Queen Jadis smirked, "I'm impressed, and I trust that you _will_ make it look like an accident?" She asked.

"Yes my Queen." Maud replied meekly.

Queen Jadis asked imperiously, "I trust you know what will happen if you fail?"

Maud bowed again, "Yes My Lady. I will not fail you."

The image in the mirror faded and disappeared, leaving Maud standing in the darkness. Maud slipped his cloak on and swept out of the room.

Peter looked out of the cabin porthole, watching the deep blue of the sea and all manner of oceanic creatures swarm by. Glenstorm's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"High King Peter, we have discovered that the arrows were not fired from ashore, they were bewitched. Those arrows are not of the Narnian variety, but the Witch's, the White Witch's. The danger is reduced since we are out on open sea, but Your Majesty had best be careful," He advised.

Peter started, "the what? The witch's? She's dead!" he said indignantly.

Glenstorm bowed respectfully, "that is all I know." He said. "But rest assured, security will be doubled, it will not happen again." He said.

Peter nodded, "Especially for the Queens." He said.

"_Especially_ for the Queens." Glenstorm repeated.

Enjoy! Comment and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Susan looked out over the edge of the railing, watching the waves smash against the sides of the _Splendour Hyaline_, creating milky white foam against the aquamarine sea. The silvery shimmer underneath the water followed the _Splendour Hyaline_ as it sailed. Suddenly, a silvery-green scaled mermaid leapt up from the water, flipping her hoary fins, her dark locks glistening from the water and laughing gaily. Susan laughed, tossing her head in the wind, shaking her russet locks out of its elaborate hairstyle. She closed her eyes and basked in the warm spring sunlight. On the opposite side of the ship, Caspian too was enjoying the warm sunlight. He leaned back against the railing, closing his eyes against the golden sunshine.

"May I join you?" a voice asked.

His eyes flew open. It was Susan, she was smiling.

"Sure." Caspian said quickly.

Susan leaned back onto the railing like Caspian, smiling as she did so. They stood like that for a while, until her heard the rustle of her gown and Caspian tried to stop his face from reddening as he felt her warm breath on his cheek.

"You know, I like you, you're funny, smart and I like your personality. So I think..." Susan said provocatively.

Caspian got himself ready for the kiss; lips slightly parted, pulse hammering, but then nothing happened. All he heard was the whisper of a silk gown and when he opened his eyes, Susan was standing in the centre of the deck; she giggled and smiled over at Caspian over her shoulder. She winked at him and walked back inside. Before the door closed, he heard her throw back her head and laugh. Caspian felt strangely and wildly triumphant, Susan did like him. He savoured the thought all the way until they put in at the Lone Islands to resupply. Susan winked at him when she met him on the deck as the crewmen were resupplying, hand in hand with Lucy. Caspian opened his mouth to say something when Peter came on deck to keep an eye on the crewmen. Susan felt awkward because of all the guards were standing 'casually' around with their hands on their swords.

When their resupplying was completed, they cast off and the current swept them out to open sea. As they watched the land disappear slowly, Susan and Lucy shivered as an unusual overwhelming feeling of loneliness and silence gradually overtook them. That night, the _Splendour Hyaline _blazed with lights and musicians played merry and elegant tunes. The Narnians sat down to a scrumptious meal provided by the people from the Lone Islands. They forgot their anxiety by gamboling around the deck, dancing and laughing. Caspian twirled Susan around, smiling and laughing, and Lucy frolicked around with one of the fauns. When the evening ended, they retired, yawning and nearly dozing off.

Susan watched the moon slowly fade away as the first tints of gold hit the horizon, dreading the time when she had to meet the Emperor. When the first fiery rays of sunlight streamed through the window, Susan's ladies-in-waiting stirred sleepily on their pallets and crept around to do their duties. Susan slipped out from her elegant four poster bed and got herself ready for her last day on the ship.

Caspian looked around the deck to see if anyone was there. When he saw no one, he crept over to the bow of the ship, he put his feet firmly over the railings and let go. It was an extraordinary experience, with the sea wind blowing into his face, with nothing but open sea for miles around, he felt alive, he wanted to stay like that forever.

"What are you doing?"

Caspian spun around. It was Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, it's you. Good morning. I was just enjoying myself up there." Caspian said cheerily.

"Have you done anything about Susan? You have to confess before we get to Milatan you know. Before the Emperor gets her first, I heard he's very handsome. Not that you aren't, but still, it's never good to have too much competition. " Lucy said solemnly.

Caspian laughed weakly, nothing escaped Lucy.

"I'm working on it, trust me, I'm working on it." Caspian lied.

Lucy appeared to be satisfied for she said; "Good.", leapt down from the platform and ran inside. Caspian shook his head, amused at the vivacity of the youngest Queen.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Susan dined with the others in their private dining room while listening to Glenstorm's reports.

"We are approximately a day from Milatan; however, we are certain to be delayed for there are odd mists ahead. As a precaution, we shall have to navigate carefully through that area. We will most likely arrive by this Friday. I'm terribly sorry for the delay." Caspian hid his grin of delight when he heard. Susan silently breathed a sigh of relief. However, all of them felt a sense of unease for mists during spring were a bad sign. Peter said, "Thank you Glenstorm." And Glenstorm backed out of the room and closed the door, leaving all of them alone in the dining room. "Could we all go to the private drawing room after dinner? There's something I'd like to discuss." He said seriously. They could all see that he was worried about something.

For the rest of the evening, Peter just sat there at his place, picking at his plate of food, occasionally sipping from his glass, obviously agitated. When they were all done, stood up and left the room. As they walked out of the door and into the open deck, a spear with a note impaled in it whistled through the air and embedded itself in the spot where Peter's head had been just seconds before. Caspian wrenched the spear out of the wooden panel and yanked the note off it. It read:

To the Narnia Usurpers:

You were right to fear me.

Jadis, Queen of Narnia

Caspian crumpled the note up after letting them read it. "This confirms my fears. Come, let us talk inside." Peter ushered them in, closing the door quickly behind them. "She's back. We're not safe, at least not when we're alone." He said nervously, pacing up and down. Lucy sat in front of the fire, the merry crackling flames reflected in her wide olive eyes, silent and tremulous.

Susan caressed her shaking fingers, interlacing them, trying to still the trembling. She pulled a cup of warm wine into her hands, chafing it gently. Edmund was polishing the wooden panel absentmindedly, thinking. Caspian stared out of the window, looking at the cloudy night sky. Peter sat 'reading', a book in his hands with stationary eyes. One by one they slowly dozed off. Lucy dozed off first, curled up in Susan's warm embrace, Susan fell asleep next, head tipped back, breathing deeply. Peter nodded off, sitting on the armchair, hands wrapped around the book on his chest. Caspian slumped on the window, cheek pressed against the glass. Edmund leaned back onto the wall; head tipped back, eyes closed.

The midnight blue sky slowly faded to a deep purple, then gradually into a dull grey, then streaks of gold and pink appeared on the now kitten-grey sky. Lucy stirred; she eased out of Susan's arms and stretched her stiff body. "Susan. Susan." She shook Susan gently, "Susan. Wake up. It's morning." She whispered. Susan turned away. "Sure Lucy, whatever you like." She said sleepily. Lucy sighed. "Come on. Come on." She shook Susan again and dragged her off the settee.

Susan muttered, "All right, all right. I'm up." She staggered to her feet and left the room with Lucy. She smiled at the satyrs guarding the door as they passed. They spent the morning in the forecastle staring out into the clear blue sky, the clouds that looked as if they had been chalked in by hand and then delicately smudged around the corners, blending perfectly and seamlessly into the sky. Susan brought her hawk Giselle to the deck, balanced on her soft leather gloves, stroking her brilliant copper feathers. Lucy cooed and petted Giselle, marveling at the rust streaks in her feathers and her bright amber eyes.

Giselle clicked her beak, impatient to fly, to stretch her wings, anxious to enjoy the freedom she had not experienced for weeks. Susan tied the tinkling silver bells to Giselle's talons securely, checked the leather jesses on her anklets, before letting her go she leaned closer to Giselle, "Go, stretch your wings my darling, enjoy your freedom, for yours is something I can never have." She whispered, a tear shining momentarily in her eye. She stretched her arm out, releasing Giselle into the sky. Lucy gasped, clapping her hands, amazed. Together they watched Giselle's form slowly shrink in the distance, finally disappearing into the clouds.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis; I do not own anything, no copying my ideas and please do not sue! Enjoy! REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE! I'm not seeing many constructive reviews.

They were all gathered on the deck, enjoying the bright sunshine, talking and laughing. Edmund leaned over the railing, enjoying the salty sea spray and the slap of the sea foam. Suddenly, a cloud slipped over the sky, gradually sliding over the sun, darkening their surroundings. Mist surrounded the boat, creating a feeling of isolation and unease. Susan grabbed her bow and quiver from the side, hurrying to the center of the deck. The boys drew their swords, bracing themselves for an attack. The Narnians stood at the ready, guarding the ship and the Royals from unwanted attacks.

Silently, slowly, they emerged from the water, glowing eerily, weapons clenched tightly in their clawed hands, waiting for the signal. Maud slipped aside, creeping down into the dark secluded hallway, silently opening the window and beckoning to the soldiers down below. Weapons clenched between their teeth or on their backs, they scaled the sheer side of the Splendour Hyaline, observing the Royals standing on the deck. They drew their weapons and leapt up onto the deck, landing on the wooden boards with a resounding crash, charging towards them.

Suddenly, Minotaurs, hags and all manner of evil creatures charged up onto the deck, carrying grotesque weapons in their hands, striking the guards aside as if they were rag dolls. Susan fitted an arrow onto the string and pulled it taut, letting it fly. It hit its mark and sent an immense Minotaur tumbling over the deck with an arrow in its heart, knocking several others over. Peter parried a blow easily from a shrieking goblin thrusting his blade into its heart, and decapitating another. Edmund struck a wolf away from him and stabbed its torso, flinging it away. Caspian slashed an oncoming hag with his sword and struck off her arm, sending her tumbling from the deck, screaming. Lucy was saved by Glenstorm, who knocked the troll away from her, carrying her inside.

Susan set her arrow on fire and released it into the sky, hitting a harpy in the chest; it tumbled from the air and splashed into the sea. The reinforcements from below arrived, meeting the White Witch's army. The two sides clashed, each side fighting with all their might. Slowly, the Witch's lines receded, her minions slowly losing to the Narnians. Lucy did her best in the cabin with the wounded, healing them with the magical cordial. When the last of the Witch's army were either dead or dying, the Narnians roared with triumph.

Suddenly, the water bubbled and frothed, shining an icy blue and the witch burst from the water, eyes triumphant, glowing in all her finery. Susan stood stunned for a moment before quickly releasing an arrow towards the witch. Jadis snatched the arrow just before it hit her and vapourized it. She snatched Susan up by her throat, squeezing her it tighter and tighter. Susan choked and retched, fingers scratching at Jadis' hand. She pulled her dagger out of its scabbard and stabbed at Jadis' arm. Blood spurted from the deep wound in her arm. Jadis gave a roar of pain and dropped Susan. Susan gasped and wheezed, massaging her throat. A satyr lunged at her, only to be flung back by Jadis with one arm. She walked towards a helpless Susan, lifting her up and flinging her into the metal post.

Susan crumpled, unconscious.

"Susan!" Lucy shrieked.

"Leave her alone!" Caspian yelled.

He charged at Jadis, sword raised and ready to strike. He swung his blade at her; she drew her sword and parried the blow easily. Peter rushed to Susan, checking to see if she was all right. Caspian slashed his sword at Jadis again, ripping her polar bear mantle. Jadis was enraged; she swiped at him with increasing fury, creating cuts and gashes on him.

Jadis brought her sword down once more, a blow which Caspian blocked with his rapier, leaving his chest unguarded. Jadis swung her blade away and drove it into Caspian's middle with a cry of joy, cruel eyes glinting with triumph and grinning vindictively. She twisted the blade and wrenched it out, splattering blood everywhere, Susan woke just in time to see Caspian gasp in pain and tumble to the floor. "C-Caspian?" Susan whispered groggily, she gave a piercing cry of despair, staggering to her feet.

"Caspian, no!"

Review and Comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

"NO! Caspian!" she screamed, running to him, Edmund hurtled towards the witch, he slashed at her, tearing her gown. While Edmund had her distracted, Susan rushed to Caspian,

"Lucy! Heal him! Come on! Please!" Susan cried, her face glazed with tears.

Lucy hurried forward and dripped a few drops of the cordial into his mouth, praying that it would work. Nothing happened, Caspian continued to lose blood, gasping and sweating.

"It won't work! I don't know why!" Lucy yelled, starting to cry.

Susan panicked, "No, no, no, no. It can't be! It can't! He can't die! She screamed.

Caspian clasped her hands tightly, "T-there's s-something I have to t-tell you." He whispered, so soft that no one could hear. "Don't you dare! Don't you say your goodbyes! You're going to live! You're not going to die. You can't. Please." Susan whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's all right. Just hear me out." Caspian said.

Susan nodded, "OK." She said quietly.

"I-I love you. I've loved you since I set eyes on you. So I want you to promise me something. Please." He said.

Susan gasped. "Oh Caspian, I love you. I'll promise you anything. Just ask it." She whispered, tears dripping from her face.

"Promise me that you will marry the Emperor. Remember how you said you wished you could ride on a dragon? And that you wished you could visit the Santiemona peak? Promise me that you will do everything you want to do in this life and that you will die a very old lady, safe and warm in your bed, and we will meet in the next world. Do you promise?" Caspian asked hoarsely, grasping her hand more tightly.

Susan smiled weakly and nodded, "You're not going to die." She whispered.

She leaned down and kissed him, their first kiss and their last. "Come on, you can make it, don't leave me. Please." She murmured once their lips parted. Caspian gripped her hand even more tightly. "Promise me." He croaked.

"I promise." Susan said, weeping silently.

Seemingly satisfied, he said, "I love you." And then something in Caspian's brown eyes seemed to die, his hand thumped to the floor and his heaving chest was still at last. "Caspian!" Susan cried disbelievingly, patting his face, "Don't leave me! Please!" she screamed. "Come back. Caspian. Come back." She said softly, pathetically, her face glazed with tears.

With a cry of fury, she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, tearing towards the witch. She sent an arrow flying towards the witch which the witch flung away as if it was a piece of paper. She grabbed another arrow out of the quiver and plunged it into the Witch's heart, driving it in deeper and deeper, relishing the look of shock on the Witch's face. "Take that, bitch." She said. And she drove it in deeper, until it came right through. "Go to hell." She said. The Witch toppled into the water, eyes staring, mouth gaping. She bobbed there for a while, blood swirling around the water around her like scarlet ribbons.

Susan sank down onto her knees, tears pouring out from underneath her closed eyelids. Peter brought her inside and laid her gently on the bed. He stroked her hair gently,

"It's all right, we'll pull through this, it's going to be fine, for sure." He said. Susan murmured, "I'm going to marry the Emperor. I will marry him." She turned her face away from Peter, to the wall.

On the day of their arrival, Susan dressed her best, wearing her finest burgundy gown trimmed with expensive gold lace and silk ribbon. She brushed her glossy russet hair over her shoulders and assumed her most flirtatious and friendly expression. She stood on the deck proudly, hair rippling in the breeze, the very image of beauty. She descended from the gangplank and onto the pier, flipping her hair when she reached the pier, sending the men waiting swoon with desire. The Emperor was waiting nervously under the gold canopy for his future bride.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Peter whispered. Susan nodded, "I'll be fine." She whispered back. As the Narnian procession neared the Emperor, Susan thought desperately, _this is for you, Caspian. This is for you._

They stopped in front of the canopy; Peter stepped forward and bowed deeply, the rest of procession did so too. Susan kept her head down, hiding her face. When the Emperor raised her up, she drew in her breath sharply, the Emperor looked strikingly like Caspian, albeit his hair was a dark brown instead of the raven black and his eyes were a bright hazel instead of Caspian's chocolate brown ones. Susan smiled and curtsied again, "Your Grace." She said.

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


	8. Chapter 8

All the characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis, I do not own anything so please do not sue and no copying my ideas, enjoy! Comment and review please!

Years later, when the Emperor had already passed away and Susan's eldest son reigned over Milatan; Susan sat in front of the silver looking glass, observing her reflection. Peter had passed away a few years ago, leaving his son to rule instead. Edmund was also old and ailing, Lucy was no younger either, and all the Pevensies had aged and had separated long ago.

She sighed and turned and looked around at the items arranged carefully on her display case, the fiery phoenix feather as a souvenir from her ride, the still fresh-looking purple lily from the Santiemona peak, the shells of the ice crab and many other assorted objects. Susan closed her weary eyes and remembered that day, the day she had made that promise to her dying lover, the promise that she had fulfilled at last after sixty-one years. She opened her eyes, her once bright russet hair now turned silver, and her once smooth unlined face now wrinkled and age-spotted. Susan sighed, and pushed herself up with her shaking blue-veined hands and stood up unsteadily. She pulled off her loose robe and climbed into bed.

_She was running through the marble hallway, young and free again. She turned and the doormen opened the huge wooden door respectfully, she ran inside, hurrying up the stairs through the vast crowd of people. She hugged her brother Peter at the foot of the stairs, patting his cheek with her hand. __She climbed the marble staircase, noticing a familiar figure was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, back to her. He turned around as she came, smiling as he did so. It was Caspian, as young and as handsome as ever. Susan stepped up to join him, they stared at each other for a while before embracing, they parted and kissed, the crowd roared with approval, cheering and clapping. The blinding white light swirled around them, obscuring everything._

Susan's old and weary chest was finally still, her hands peacefully clasped on her chest, eyes closed. But somewhere in the afterlife, she and her lover were finally at rest.

Fin

Hope you enjoyed, review and comment please!


End file.
